The Wish
by Bluegoo2
Summary: Vlad makes a wish that might just drive Danny insane.
1. Prologue

Vlad impatiently paced back and forth in his private study, glancing every now and then at his very expensive watch, which now read 9:00 p.m. _She was supposed to be here an hour ago! What is taking her so long?_ Vlad thought angrily.

"What is your heart's desire?" A familiar ghost whispered into Vlad's ear.

"You're late!" Vlad snapped at Desiree, who now appeared in front of Vlad. "And don't give me any lame excuses. I expect all of my clients to be punctual, you are no exception. I have the perfect plan to get back at Daniel and I want everything to go as planned so it won't fail!"

"What is your wish then?" Desiree calmly asked.

"I wish I was fifteen." Vlad said very clearly.

"So you have wished it, so it shall it be." Desiree said as her hands started to glow with magenta energy.

* * *

Vlad woke up three hours later due to a splitting headache. As he dug around in his cabinet to find the aspirin he looked in the mirror and froze. He leaned his head towards the mirror to study his face. He didn't have a beard, and Vlad could have sworn that his hair was more of a grayish color instead of his usual white. Vlad then noticed that the sleeve of his suit was a little longer on his arm. _I must have shrunk a couple of inches._ Vlad decided. Overall he was quite happy with his wish. He looked just like he did when he was fifteen, minus the hair. _I wonder if I still have my ghost powers?_ Vlad pondered. It was a definite yes when the familiar black rings encased his body revealing Vlad Plasmius. _Yes, this will work quite nicely. I now need to get the next phase of my plan into action. _Vlad thought grinning evilly.


	2. School Surprises

It was a quiet, sunny day at Casper High when Danny Fenton burst through door just as the tardy bell rang. "Mr. Fenton, may I suggest that you take your seat." Mr. Lancer stated calmly. "Anyway, as I was saying earlier class today we are expecting a new student, he will be here shortly."

"Wonder who the new kid is." Sam whispered to her friends, Danny and Tucker just as the class door started to open. They trio gasped. In the doorway stood a fifteen year old version of the one and only, Vlad Masters. The only exception was his clothes. Instead of wearing his usual suit he was wearing slacks and a green shirt that was neatly tucked in, he was also wearing a pair of brown loafers.

"Class this is our newest student, Vlad." Mr. Lancer happily said.

"Pinch me and get me out of this nightmare stat." Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker.

"Now I think there is an empty seat right by Mr. Fenton. I think you to would make great friends. Mr. Fenton please raise your right hand so Vlad knows who you are."

"This is the worst day of my life." Danny said to his techno geek friend as he reluctantly raised his right hand.

"Hello, Daniel, are you having a good day of school?" Vlad whispered in Danny's ear in a way that made Danny shiver.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius?" Danny spat. "Attending school, why else would I be here?" Vlad said smoothly. "You're up to something Plasmius, and how in the world are you fifteen. You're supposed to be a forty year old fruit loop that desperately needs a cat."

"Mr. Fenton, please pay attention in my class!" shouted Mr. Lancer. Vlad responded to Danny by giving him a smirk, this only succeeded in making Danny frown, but that frown quickly went away right after Danny's ghost sense went off.

Quickly Danny's hand shot into the air, "Mr. Fenton you would like to answer question three?" said a shocked Mr. Lancer.

"No, Mr. Lancer, I really need to use the bathroom, it's an emergency!" Danny said desperately.

"Ok, but hurry it up, I don't want you to miss any part of my Shakespeare lecture. Yes, Vlad?" Mr. Lancer questioned.

"I really need to go to; I didn't have a chance this morning."

"_Lord of the Flies_ people who else has to go? Yes you may go, Vlad, Mr. Fenton can show you were the bathrooms are located."

Danny quickly ran out of the room and straight towards a bathroom stall. "I'm going ghost!" he quickly stated as he changed from Danny Fenton into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, he then flew out to confront whatever ghost had chosen to terrorize Casper High today.

"I am the BOX GHOST you shall fear my powers over all containers, cardboard, and square! BEWARE!"

"Hello, misplaced aggression, and unfortunately for you I have a lot of it." Danny yelled at the box ghost.

"Why is that, Daniel?" Vlad said suddenly right behind Danny.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Danny said in disbelief as he spun around to face Vlad. Vlad's ghost mode was a little different from what Danny was used to. For one thing Vlad didn't have a beard; he also had a smaller set of fangs. And now that Danny thought about it Vlad's skin had a lighter shade of blue than what it used to be. "What do you want, Vlad?" Danny demanded.

"Well a lot of things actually. I would like to buy the packers; I also want your mother to be my wife, and―"

"I meant why are you here, and why are you a fifteen year old? Oh, by the way, you are still a frootloop." Danny interrupted.

"That is an excellent question, Daniel." Vlad replied.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Danny said with a little hint of frustration.

"Nope." Vlad responded smoothly, although he couldn't help but chuckle on the inside.

"BEWARE for I am the BOX GHOST! You shall fear me and―"

"Will you just go away!" Danny shouted in anger as he uncapped the Fenton thermos and sucked the box ghost inside.

"Angry much, little badger?" Vlad said with a grin.

"One, stop calling me that. Two, get out of my life! I haven't even done anything to you." Danny replied, anger clearly visible now.

"And that is where you are wrong, Daniel. When you thwarted my plans you sealed your fate. You life has now become your worst nightmare beyond your wildest dreams. AND. I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP!" Vlad replied finishing his overdramatic speech.

Suddenly the bell rang, "Oh man, Mr. Lancer is going to kill me, again!" Danny said in an exasperated tone. After another long talk with Mr. Lancer, Danny joined his friends at the lunch table. As usual Sam was eating a salad; Tucker on the other hand was sticking to his vegetable free diet by eating a rather large hamburger.

"Please tell me Danny that that wasn't the real Vlad, that the new kid was just another person named Vlad that just moved here." Sam demanded between mouthfuls of salad.

"If only, how did he even become fifteen again? Even worse, how come he still has his ghost half?" Danny asked as he began eating a sandwich.

"Dude, I don't know but it's kind of creepy seeing Vlad as a fifteen year old." Tucker replied, his mouth full of greasy hamburger.

"Gross, Tucker, how can you stand eating that excuse of food." Sam said disgusted.

"Guys, focus, we have to be ready for whatever Vlad throws at us." Danny interrupted before Sam and Tucker got into their usually argument.

"Are you talking literally or mentally, because he could damage my PDA if he threw something at me, I want to be able to protect it. I still have two payments left on it." Tucker questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, both I guess. I mean, you really don't know when it comes to Vlad. He is always unpredictable." Danny responded.

"Speaking of Mr. Unpredictable here he comes now." Sam sighed.

"Can't he just leave me alone for once?" Danny said frustratingly.

"Um, he just did?" Tucker said confused as he saw Vlad walk right past them, only to sit next to Dash.

"Ok, now I am really confused. Vlad has been bugging me the whole day and now he simply walks past me and sits next to Dash. That can't be good." Danny said as he glared suspiciously at Vlad.

"Danny, I think that you should just be happy for what little time you have to yourself." Sam said to a confused Danny.

After a Vlad free lunch Danny, Tucker, and Sam started to walk to their math class when they were cut off by Dash. "Hey, Fentina, it's time for your daily beating." Dash yelled at the now annoyed Danny Fenton.

"Dash, is there any chance of rescheduling this appointment to, let's see, never!"

"No can do, Fenturd, you're not worming your way out of this one. Besides, I think you should get to know your locker better, from the inside." Dash said as he picked Danny up and roughly shoved him into his own locker and slammed the door on him.

"What's your locker combination?" Sam asked as she tried to free Danny. "I don't know. I normally turn my hand intangible to get whatever I need. Don't worry when everybody goes off to class I'll just phase out of my locker." Danny said through his locker door.

"Ok, dude, see you in class." Tucker replied.

Once the halls were quiet Danny went intangible and tried to go through his locker door. His reward for doing so was a nasty little shock. "What is going on?" Danny said dumbfounded as he tried to phase through the door again, only to receive another shock.

"Do you like my new portable ghost shield, Daniel?" said a voice that could have only come from Vlad Masters.

"Plasmius, get me out of here!" Danny demanded now very angry that Vlad had put up a ghost shield around his locker.

"Why would I do that?" Vlad said cockily. _Everything is going according to my master plan. _


	3. Escape

__

I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for taking so long to update.

* * *

"Vlad!" Danny yelled. Instead of hearing Vlad's response all he heard were footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

_Looks like Lord of the Fruit Loops isn't going to let me out. Figures. I wonder what his reasons are for being here. __Besides the whole we're archenemies maybe Vlad is still mad about the whole cloning incident__. _Danny thought to himself as he tried to find a weakness in the portable ghost shield. Ten minutes and forty two painful shocks later Danny was still stuck in his locker.

_You know, I should probably clean my locker sometime. After all, I spend most of my school days in here._ Danny thought to himself as he continued to shock himself against the portable ghost shield. Once again, Danny poked another section of the ghost shield, only this time his hand ran smack into locker door.

Wincing slightly in pain, Danny carefully extended his hand hoping that he would not meet the resistance of the ghost shield. Fortunately, his hand met the chilly door of his locker. Not wasting another moment Danny turned intangible and flew threw the locker and straight towards Mr. Lancer's classroom.

* * *

"Who can tell me what the quadratic formula is? Any volunteers?" Mr. Lancer asked as he closed the math textbook he was holding and turned to face his students. Not a single one raised their hands. He sighed and noticed that Danny's seat was empty. A few seconds later the classroom door burst open and a familiar raven-haired teen ran through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Lancer!" Danny cried as he screeched to a halt right in front of his teacher.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, Mr. Fenton what's your excuse this time because I find it hard to believe that you had to go to the bathroom for the entire length of last class, lunch, and part of this class."

"There is no excuse." Danny said rather glumly before adding inaudibly, "That you would understand."

"Then I'm adding another two weeks detention to your," Mr. Lancer paused for a moment then pulled out a book called _How 2B Hip_, "Stash."

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Danny acknowledged before he sat down at his math desk, which, to his misfortune, was directly in front of Vlad. Once Danny was seated Mr. Lancer carried on with his teaching.

_Thwack!_ A piece of paper hit the back of Danny's head, believing it to be Dash, opened the note and read its contents.

**Impressive, you wore the batteries down quicker than I expected. I was going to give you five more minutes. **

Danny scribbled a quick "leave me alone" before checking to make sure Mr. Lancer's head was facing the blackboard. Once the teacher's head was turned Danny spun around in his desk so that he was facing Vlad, a few seconds went by as they stared at each other before Danny raised his arm and threw Vlad's note back at him managing to hit him square in the face.

Facing the front Danny knew that Vlad was going to get him for that, but he didn't care. Danny glanced at his friends; Tucker was giving a silent cheer while Sam was shooting him a "you're so dead" look.

_Clunk! _Another flying object hit poor Danny in the head, only this time the object had greater density. Rubbing the back of his head Danny realized that Vlad had thrown a rock at him with a piece of paper attached. Reluctantly, he read the note.

**Surely by now your feeble mind has realized that I will never truly leave you alone, little badger. **

Learning his lesson from the last note Danny decided to try another tactic against Vlad, the good ol' silent treatment.

Seeing that his "little badger" was trying to ignore him Vlad agreed with himself that it was time to be more annoying. Discarding the rocks he collected from outside the school into his pockets he pulled out a straw that he obtained during lunch. Vlad then set to work in making spitballs.

When Vlad's "arsenal" was finished he proceeded to fire at his target. Namely, Danny's neck.

_Smack!_ Danny felt something gooey and slippery hit his neck. Suppressing a shiver he knew that the culprit was Vlad.

_Just ignore him._ Danny thought to himself. Witnessing Danny's stubbornness, Vlad kept firing at Danny.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Five more spitballs joined the first. This time Danny decided that he was going to end this immature fight. Rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of the spitballs, Danny turned to face Vlad.

Unluckily, Danny decided to turn around just as Vlad had fired another spitball at him. The end result was the spitball hitting Danny's cheek. Involuntarily, Danny let out a shiver as he quickly brushed the spitball off his face with his hands. Vlad was grinning and looked like he was about to burst out into a laughing fit. Needless to say, Danny was not happy.

"Mr. Fenton, may I advise you to turn around and face the front of the classroom and quit bothering Vlad." Mr. Lancer said with a warning tone.

"But he- And I- Then he- Yes, Mr. Lancer." Danny said swinging back around in his seat.

After what seemed like eternity the school bell mercifully rang. Not even a second had passed before the entire class saw Danny running out of the classroom with speed none of his classmates knew he had.

While all of the other students started to file out of the classroom, Vlad approached Mr. Lancer.

"Yes, Vlad, is there something you wish to discuss?" Mr. Lancer questioned out of curiosity.

"Indeed, you see, back where I used to live I was a tutor for my classmates. Not only in academic subjects, but behavior as well. If a student was failing or close to failing a subject I stepped in and when I was done with them they had a minimum final grade of a B+. Kids that came to see me became more interested in learning instead of playing hooky and sleeping during class. I would like to continue my tutoring sessions at this school." Vlad explained.

"Well, that is quite a feat. A couple students come to mind; the people that I see that need the most help would be Dash Baxter and Danny Fenton. They seem to struggle in class, although truth be told, Mr. Fenton hardly shows up for class."

"Unfortunately, my schedule only permits time for one student. If you will allow it, I will help Daniel and turn his life around."

"Of course, Vlad, you may. Thanks, I know that Mr. Fenton certainly needs the help." Mr. Lancer said gratefully.

"You are very welcome. Ta." Vlad exited the classroom.

_Phase three complete, my plan is coming together perfectly. There's no escaping now, Daniel. _


End file.
